<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Faker中心】问世 by bupleuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031196">【Faker中心】问世</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bupleuri/pseuds/bupleuri'>bupleuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bupleuri/pseuds/bupleuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2018/8/31</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>无cp - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Faker中心】问世</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bengi视角第一人称，无CP</p><p>
  <strong>OOC/三禁</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你觉得我们会输吗？”</p><p> </p><p>中单是和打野总是站在一起。他离我很近，因此尽管声音并不大，我还是清楚地听到了这句话。那是2013年秋季普通的一天，尖叫与呐喊如风暴一般席卷了整个洛杉矶的上空。全世界的目光都在此刻聚焦于这座天使之城，宣告着揭开斯台普斯中心年末狂欢的帷幕。</p><p>我们与那支来自LPL的队伍相遇在决赛的舞台上。或许是一路以碾压之势从OGN打入世界总决赛，大多数队员们并不紧张，Piglet还在和Impact有说有笑，商量着打完比赛去哪儿游览。</p><p>因此我倒没想到他会问出这种问题。</p><p>“你觉得我们会输吗？”</p><p>我愣了一下，几秒后才反应过来他刚刚说了话，随即是有些新奇的惊讶：一年来我还是第一次听到他在赛前问我这样的问题——或者说是流露紧张的情绪。刚打算说些什么聊以安慰，他却兀自把头扭向了别处，仿佛刚刚开口的不是他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>记忆中的那天我们以3-0的比分击败了对手。那时不那么讲究战术或阵容——用玩笑话来说就是各凭本事。而无论从训练赛还是正式赛场上的表现来看，以这样的成绩取得胜利也不是什么天方夜谭。我们拥有强大的上单、稳定的下路——最重要的是一个统治级的中单和他的打野。赛后他在采访中话说得很直，依稀可以看到新王登基时不可一世的模样：相当轻松的取胜是很容易预想到的。</p><p>——那赛前真的是我听错了嘛？</p><p>他不答，跟在哥哥们身后高高兴兴地晃荡在繁华的街头。秋天的洛杉矶气候宜人，从西海岸吹来的风挟裹着咸湿的气息。圣安东尼奥山一路蜿蜒，以环抱之势围绕着这座被上帝亲吻过的城市，在拔地而起的群楼间露出莽莽的脊背。他听着Piglet吵嚷着安排游玩路线，被问到意见时还会露出迷茫又腼腆的微笑，一旁的教练问他放了假回家怎么安排，他皱着眉头认真地想了半晌，最后迟疑地摇了摇头，说没什么特别想做的。</p><p>“打球？”教练提示道。</p><p>“不喜欢运动。”</p><p>“KTV？”</p><p>“跑调。”</p><p>“酒吧？”</p><p>“相赫刚成年呢。”经理笑了。</p><p>“啊，李相赫，打起精神！”</p><p>教练豪迈地一巴掌拍到了他的肩上，震得他往前趔趄了两步好不容易才稳住身形。但他并没有生气，还是傻乎乎地望着教练，腼腼腆腆地又想扯出一个笑容，最终失败地形成了一个有些滑稽的表情。教练没有注意，还在絮絮叨叨地教育他年轻人就该有活力，废话之多已经初步显示出了日后必然因为啰嗦而结不了婚的端倪。</p><p>我看出他被教练揽住的肩膀有些轻微的僵硬，漫不经心地插了句嘴：</p><p>“我看是要去约会呢。”</p><p>这次率先停下脚步的是他，声音都因为震惊提了一个度：</p><p>“我男高没读完就来打职业了——”</p><p>“哦是吗，不愧是金教练的得意门生……”</p><p>“说什么呢你这小子！”这次教练结结实实地赏了我一下，重拳出击锤得我脊背发麻，“没有女朋友还不是为了照顾你们！”</p><p>我举起手投降，目光转向了他：经理姐姐此刻正好奇地问他是不是真的没谈过恋爱，他涨红脸结结巴巴地否认。日光下澈，在他不怎么服帖的发丝上打上点点微光。十几个小时前，在数以亿计与他同龄的孩子还在象牙塔中蹒跚学步时，他就被全球千百家媒体以华丽的笔触推上神坛，却不知即使与熟人相处他也表现得谨慎而害羞，看起来倒一点儿也不像刚刚那个捧着奖杯意气风发的少年。</p><p>他说话时不敢看对方的眼睛、被问到难以回答的问题常常不知所措，但大多时候他仅是沉默——沉默是他的盾。在同龄人将语言视作利刃时，他却选择了用沉默来回答一切。大多数这个年龄的人对未来往往有着丰富的想象，衣食无忧的生活使他们对人生满怀热忱与激情，世界在他们眼里结构简单：努力会有回报，对错黑白分明。婴儿想探知世界，孩子想变成大人。这种天真烂漫的幻想说好听点是踌躇满志，挑明了便是狂妄无知，但终归都是年轻人身上的气味。</p><p>可他却不太一样。或许是性格所致，他更加内敛，多少有点少年老成的意味，这在他这个年龄段着实少见。他不喜欢与人接触，这种性格是某些人写在基因里的程序。可他必须明白，当他选择这条与常人不同的道路时他就必须得作出一些改变——这是人类生存的法则。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我与他相识甚早，在他还在韩服顶端局称王称霸时就有所交集。他是一个地地道道的天才，仅用一周就打上王者；我却与他不同，最初定位到白银，靠着自己慢慢摸索才进入韩服前十。中单与打野是交流频繁的位置，排在一起多了，一来二去便熟悉起来。那时我喜欢盲僧蜘蛛，他则喜欢各种刺客法师。少年不知天高地厚的张狂被他在游戏里展现的淋漓尽致，英雄在他手里就像回到了造物主的怀抱。他操纵着这些小小的模型化作召唤师峡谷的神：劫是潜行的暗忍，乐芙兰是诡谲的魔术师。他使用它们就像普通人使用自己的五指，还常常做出一些惊险的操作却全身而退。他乐于在刀锋上跳舞。</p><p>由此看来，即使没有什么外在的表现，他的内在也并不仅仅如他的所表现出的一般沉默。在某些时刻他甚至像个小孩子：他的家务能力非常差，会因为不会用洗衣机发脸书向我们求助。他会哼哼唧唧地赖床不愿意起来，还会在训练打出精彩操作时兴奋地和我们分享。他的幼稚是吉光片羽，只在我们面前探头探脑。</p><p>至少在我看来，作为队里最小的弟弟、最耀眼的明星，他理所当然该受到所有人的宠爱与宽容。而大家也确实这么做了：他刚刚只不过随口嘟囔了一句想喝果汁，出门买面包的PoohManDu回来时就给他捎了两瓶；教练拿着手里切好的胡萝卜站在榨汁机前仔细研究，叨叨着维生素A保护视力，他咬着吸管走过去默默观察了半晌，突然开口认真道：哥，我真不喝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>世事无常，黑暗总与光明伴生。或许是第一年的统治太过强劲，没有人料想到阴霾这么快就会笼罩整个队伍。S4是惨痛的一年，英雄联盟一改曾经一人便能操控比赛的打法，变得讲究运营和团队。他的状态仍旧处于巅峰，但仍不敌全队状态下滑的事实。即使作为明星队夺得了全明星赛的冠军，我们却依旧痛失春夏冠军，尔后甚至在冒泡赛中失去了迈入世界赛的最后一个机会。我至今还记得他作为嘉宾被邀请去参加世界赛开幕式时的表情，人人都说这是荣誉，可那些闪光灯更像带血的鞭子，他却只能在刑罚之下不言不语。</p><p>Piglet、PoohManDu和Impact在这一年相继离开，曾经的K队在短短一年内分崩离析。电子竞技是最吃青春与状态的一碗饭，时至今日，除了嗟叹三声似乎也只能束手无策。可命运却总会在绝望之时给人一线生机：赛制的改变要求K队与S队合并，两股血液的融合为英雄联盟带来了全新的SKT T1。</p><p>那么此后的一切是否开始一帆风顺呢？从结果来看确实如此。S队的下路与上单天赋卓越，中单适应版本也极为出色，春季赛甚至以3-0的成绩一举夺得冠军。可从此以后，他却被死死地按在了替补席上，坐在后方的休息室里看着我们收拾好东西走向舞台。</p><p>他不说也不问，只是死死地盯着我们，目光如炬。我没有多看他，只是很快地离开了——既然他什么都不说，那我也没必要去多做些什么；即使他说些什么，我也无法去改变任何事实。言语的安慰若是有用，苦涩就再也不用浸润生活。那么人生便不叫人生，成长也不能称作成长。生生吞咽下的苦果，便再也无法成为人们向上攀爬的台阶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周末，我请他出门吃晚饭。新AD和辅助吨位大，懒洋洋地赖着不愿动，本是叫上他们一起，最后只得作罢。他们三人年纪相仿，平时也算谈得来，但关系看起来总是不咸不淡，这或许也和他的性格也有关，毕竟即使在一起呆了三年，我和他的之间相处的也不能说有多么亲密。某些时刻他会些许地依赖我们这些年长的人，但随着年龄的成长，这种依赖逐渐减弱。把我换成另一个人，这种关系大概也不会改变多少。</p><p>他确实冷淡，但并不是无情。媒体总喜欢给笔下的对象安排一些讨喜的背景，再由读者自我渲染，就成了他们自己所期望的英雄形象。人们只看得到他们想看到的东西，便从他采访的只言片语中将他的故事编织得苦情又悲壮——父母离异，奶奶带大，缺乏情感，冷漠无常——前两点确实是事实，而后者则纯粹是一场感动自我的颅内高潮。</p><p>但这些胡言乱语中难免也有正确的成分：他的情感体系中确实缺少母爱的存在，而这或许也是他如今表达情绪略有障碍的原因之一。可缺失的那一部分被来自其他亲人的关爱填满，因此生不出刺人的枝桠。他并不缺乏爱，只是不懂如何表达爱。而非凡的意志又使他极度专注目标，往往忽略了身边的一些善意和不显眼的感情，所幸现代教育令他还是懂得基本的礼貌，在得知我请客吃饭后会别扭地说谢谢。</p><p>他喜欢吃炸鸡，最好再撒上大葱。这种孩子气的口味一度因为相当不健康被教练斥责，但最终只是不了了之。教练都拿他没办法，我当然只能满足他。他一口塞进半块炸鸡，闭紧嘴巴安安静静地嚼，脸颊鼓得像秋季林间丰收的松鼠，微眯着眼的样子显出餍足，又像午后阳光下的猫。</p><p>“慢点吃。”</p><p>我不饿，托着腮看他，夹起自己的一块炸鸡丢进他碗里。他“呜呜”地想抗议，却因为嘴里塞满东西发出不成调的声音，胡乱咽下去后才开始抱怨我既然不吃就不要点这么多，筷子却情不自禁地伸进了我的碗里——“这些我都能吃吧？”他满怀期待地问道。</p><p>我点点头。</p><p>“那我很快就吃完。”他快速地扒了一口饭。其实往常他吃饭很慢，但最近却快了不少，“不会耽误训练的。”</p><p>确实，S5不算是他的版本，也缺乏与新队友配合的默契，但我对他却没有一丝一毫的怀疑与动摇。这股信心并非空穴来风，我清楚地知道一个选手最需要的是什么，也清楚地明白这种东西始终于他的体内存在：他仍然如蓬勃生长的植物一般倔强而顽强，他向往阳光，也怀有自信，这份自信是他成功之火的燃料，而它们此刻正在它的胸腔内熊熊燃烧，三载犹自长明。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我见过很多失去信心的选手，他们在短暂的盛开后迅速地衰败，有些是因为竞技状态的下滑，有些是无法适应环境——无论是队伍还是版本——的变化，还有些则是因为网络上的负面言论。但毫无例外，他们都产生了自我怀疑，并陷入消极情绪的沼泽中无法脱身，最后忘记了胜利的方法。</p><p>事实上，我也经历过这样一段时间，甚至一度产生过退役的念头——这里不得不感谢平时婆婆妈妈的教练关键时刻却杀伐果断——他一把将我从悬崖边拽了回来，甚至在S6我状态不佳的时候在生死局完完全全信任我，让我也终于有机会在英雄联盟的历史上真正留下姓名。</p><p>令我惊奇的是，他似乎从没显现出任何类似的痛楚。他的情绪管理非常好，除了比赛获胜时确确实实能在他脸上清晰地看到笑容外，很少有什么事能引起他太大的反应。他在某些时刻游离世外，做出正常人难以想象的愚蠢操作，以至于“感谢LOL拯救了李相赫”这个观点被队友们一致认同；但在某些时刻他却固执到偏执，焚膏继晷也要坚持一些看似无法完成的理念，却往往能够求仁得仁。想来上帝从未公平，对笨蛋总是格外宽容。</p><p>这么想着，我伸手去拍了拍他的头。时光似乎在一年之内抽出他的皮肉骨骼又重新淬炼，最终交还给世人一个脱胎换骨的Faker——他像是又长高了一些。</p><p>他目光沉静地看着我，洛杉矶的晚风拂动他的衣角。20岁的他在这个天使之城中终于成为了故事中无可撼动的反派，可我却恍惚忆起他17岁的模样——是不是每一个勇者最后都会成为魔王。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>离开SKT的那天我再次请他吃饭，这次只叫了他一个人。他依然没有问我任何问题——“为什么要走？”俊植和在宛曾这样质问我。我没有回答他们。可既然仅仅相处两年的队友都会产生这样不舍的感情，我同他共事四年，难道他竟没有丝毫动容？</p><p>可事实就是如此。</p><p>——也不算意料之外。这次我没有带他去吃炸鸡，反而叫了出租车往ROX的方向走。他有些不解，但也没说什么。除了活着与冠军、活着去拿一个接一个的冠军，尘世的纷繁芜杂对他来说似乎一点也不重要。有时我也想过，如果他求胜心稍稍弱一些，这四年的时光会不会让我们的关系更像亲密的兄弟。转而却意识到，若真是如此，SKT或许早就在电子竞技光速发展的洪浪之中湮没无声，我们也会在第二年就四散奔离，四年后的现今彼此形同陌路。那时，怕是连发出此般感慨的机会都无法存在。</p><p>目的地是一家寿司店。掀开门帘，他像是被店内满满当当的选手应援与签名吓了一跳，竟然站在门口愣了半晌。老板看到我并不惊讶，自顾自忙着手下的活，但目光掠过我身后的他时仍挑了挑眉，却也没多说什么，我便带着他挑了个位置坐下。</p><p>这实在是一个很小的店面，空间逼仄却温馨，小小的一方天地布置成了日式居酒屋的样子。ROX的辅助选手在发现它后迅速地在选手圈里将它推广开来，因为味道不错，如今倒也成为了圈里选手们的常去之处。</p><p>他连身边人的事情都难以注意，又怎么会关心圈内的流行趋势呢？短暂的惊讶后他迅速平静了下来，翻动着卷边的菜单看了两眼，又把菜单递给我，说哥你来吧。</p><p>我没有同他客套，随意扫了两眼便向老板报了菜名。等菜的期间我们巡视着四周的各类应援和签名，发现熟识的选手还会嘲笑对方照片里的傻脸。他甚至看到了Cptjack的照片，勾起嘴唇像是回忆起了什么。</p><p>满满的一面墙挂着半个LCK的历史，有在役选手也有退役老将，样貌无一不朝气蓬勃。伟大的摄影术为他们记录下青春最好的样子，从OGN到LCK，人们在进行评判时常常忘了他们眼中的老选手放在普通人间也只不过是二十来岁的年轻人。但既然背负此道，接受苛责也无可厚非。世事优胜劣汰，活下来的只有强者罢了。</p><p>此刻，屹立于这条食物链顶端的帝王夹起一块三文鱼蘸上酱油放进嘴里。他吃东西的样子一向从容不迫，会抿着嘴细细地嚼，大多数时候眼睛还盯着手机。他喜欢吃辣，我为他要了一份麻辣鲜蛤权当开胃前菜；他喜欢果汁不喜牛奶，我便托老板榨了新鲜的果蔬汁放在他面前。我想我是一个合格的哥哥，起码扪心自问无愧于天。可他却看着那杯果汁摇了摇头，接着抬头直视着我：</p><p>喝酒吧。</p><p>我微怔，他自顾自地招呼老板拿来两瓶清酒。我知道他酒量不错，但鲜少主动要求喝酒。带着一身酒味回去不管醉不醉都是会被教练责骂的，我刚打算劝阻，他却轻巧地避开我的动作打开了瓶盖，给我倒了一杯。</p><p>“——就一杯。”</p><p>我只能妥协。</p><p>他但笑不语，酒精下肚许多平时说不出的话便也统统倒了出来。我给他讲一些职业选手的逸闻，他笑着点头，偶尔还能搭上两句——看来也并不是如我想象的那般对职业圈的八卦一无所知。不知不觉一瓶酒下肚，话题渐渐扯远，从往事到未来。我兴致盎然，拿着启瓶器就要开第二瓶，却被他突兀地按住手。我向他望去，他沉默了片刻，有些生硬地说算了——不想再喝了。</p><p>一个完美的兄长自然会体谅自己任性的弟弟。我点了点头，重新拿起筷子夹菜吃。主食是两碗豚骨拉面，我舒舒服服地喝着面汤，他却盯着面汤上漂浮的竹笋不说话。空气一瞬间安静了下来。</p><p>他看起来像是想说些什么。</p><p>我等待着。几次他嗫嚅着嘴唇，似乎组织好了语言终于想开口，但却都被自身的意志生生压了下去。直到我吃完整碗面他都未曾发出半点声音，拉面被他推到一边，在初冬的气温中很快变凉，面条浸泡在汤汁中变得鼓鼓胀胀。我问他要不要点些别的，他摇了摇头，我只好付账带着他走了出去。室外冰凉的温度与室内形成反差，冻得人骨髓都要结冰。我哆嗦了一下，刚想叫车先送他回去，他却冲我摇了摇头，示意自己一个人也行。</p><p>“……那就不送你了。”</p><p>我将双手插在口袋里跺了跺脚，呼出的白气在空气里逆流而上。他的半边脸陷在路灯昏黄的光线里，只是轻轻地点了点头，没有说话。</p><p>叫的车还没有到，我只好同他一起在路边罚站。看着他，我突然想到这似乎是我这么多年来第一次这样仔细地端详他的样子。四年前他的刘海没有这么长，也不戴眼镜。如今这些样貌的变化却让他显得更加温润了一些，少了当年那股迫人的锋芒气焰。</p><p>他在成长。我想道，却在他的发丝间看到了些许泛白的痕迹，晃神的工夫那痕迹却在他扭头的一瞬间消失不见——他的计程车先一步到达，我替他拉开车门，想着大概只是路灯的反光罢了。</p><p>“注意安全。”我冲他笑了笑。他坐进后座，车却迟迟没有启动。正疑惑着，他却突然喊了一声哥。我扭过头，他从车窗探出半个身子一把抓住我的手腕——他的力气什么时候这么大了？我挣脱不得，却见他的嘴唇动了动，声如蚊蝇般地挤出了几个字：</p><p>“早去早……”我诧异地看了他一眼，他似乎也意识到不对，反应迅速地立刻改了口，“……一帆风顺，哥。”</p><p>他松开手跌坐回去，整个人彻底地陷入了黑暗里。计程车慢慢地开动了，我却忽然意识到了一个事实：K队残存的最后一片鳞甲就在刚刚一瞬被他亲手揭去，从此道阻且长，不再会有人知晓他的过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>谁也不会想到，他那天没有说完的前半句话却在一年后一语成谶。</p><p>S8我在教练——现在是监督——的邀请下以教练的身份回到了SKT。我知道从去年夏季赛起队内状态就一直不好，甚至隐隐约约有了点S4时的氛围，在总决赛痛失三连冠后他甚至第一次在镜头前露出了失态的样子。我比谁都能了解那座奖杯对他的意义，加上LPL的状态并不怎么令我满意，于是我接住了老东家抛出的橄榄枝，再一次回到了他的身边。</p><p>能差过S4么？我这么思索着，清晰地意识到仅凭现今的队伍构成，这支SKT离所谓“王朝”的状态差的不止一星半点。现实也尽职尽责地泼着冷水教人认清一切：春季季后赛惨败KT，夏季赛甚至从一开始就疯狂连败。整个队伍的氛围跌倒了谷底，全凭着一口气吊着，摇摇坠坠地维持着这个曾经强队最后的门面。</p><p>“相赫他——不太适合现在的队伍。”</p><p>教练组得出这个结论时我惊得瞪大了眼——Faker不适合SKT——说给谁听都像是一个荒谬的笑话，但这是教练组的结论，谁都没有权利去反驳，我并不主要负责人员调整和战略决策，因此也说不出什么去为他辩解。而通知他不用参加训练赛时他也没什么特别的反应，像是早就做好了准备，又或是因为早已有过相同的经验而不再惊讶。但他没有落下自己的训练量，甚至比之前更刻苦，再度回到了韩服第一。</p><p>他想证明些什么吗？我不知道。或许多多少少是有，但他脑中想的事又有谁会真正了解呢？他的脾气在一年的打磨下变得更好，已经成为队伍里年龄最大的一个，被时光真真正正地凿刻出一个大人的骨骼——或者说他从来就有着比常人更成熟的心智与意志。他能凭着自己跨过那些嶙峋的尖刺，便一定也拥有足够的力量守护头上这顶象征光明的王冠。</p><p>他会重新站起来吧。我这么想着，看着他沉默地rank，内心却生出异样的感觉。</p><p>窗外快要下雨了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>替补上场后队伍一帆风顺，甚至有了一穿多直指季后赛的兆头。队内气氛也重新活跃了起来，几个小辈在一起叽叽喳喳地说话，监督看起来放心了不少，却嘱咐我多注意他。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“他最近不太好。”</p><p>我还想追问，监督却挥了挥手不再作答。</p><p>对阵AFS的比赛将决定我们究竟能否进季后赛。他仍然作为替补随队伍出行。时隔三年，他再一次坐在了所有人的后方。但这一次我却隐约感到了一丝不安——我说不来是为什么，却似乎嗅出他身上的某些部分与三年前产生了不同的变化，但这种变化我却很熟悉，只是一时实在无法忆起。唯一相同的是他依然没有问为什么，仅是同曾经一样安安静静地坐在休息室里看着我离去。</p><p>也许永远都不会有人能够明白他吧。我漫无目的地想着，脑海里过了一遍为今天比赛准备的东西，想着必须嘱咐Blank一些要点，便拎起外套快步向外走去。正打算离开，身后却突然传来了他的声音：</p><p>“……能赢吗？”</p><p>脚步蓦地一顿，我整个人都定在了原地。随即，惊讶完完全全地击中了我的大脑，令我僵硬地立在休息室的门口寸步难行。但我没有转身去看他。那些过去的时日里他不曾说出口的话却在此刻凝聚在这短短的三个字里，迎面砸来压得我几乎喘不过气。我想起他17岁时意气风发举起奖杯的模样，18岁时眼里充斥着迷茫与不甘；19岁他坐在台下攥紧拳头，踩过淋漓的鲜血抓住光明的一隅；20岁时命运终肯同他重归于好，却又在短暂的一年内再度与他背道相驰。时间像是一个轮回的怪圈，这一瞬间我终于明白原来从没有人能给他承诺，从一开始荣耀便于罪恶等同。那些天赋与锋芒绽放的一瞬间就化作黄金的铁链将他牢牢锁住，所有的苦闷与诎折、壅滞与泪水都是沉默的鲜血，成为他五年来灌溉这荆棘王座的真正养料。</p><p>他没有再问第二遍。</p><p>走廊尽头传来监督催促我的声音。我如梦初醒，只得匆匆应了一声，却又不敢就这样离去。身后静默无声，我的心却咚咚跳了起来，像春季的干雷一样隆隆地轰击着胸膛。我想回头和他说说话，但理智却告诉我不能去这么做：我清楚地明白<strong>他根本不是在问我，正如五年前的那个秋天他也不曾询问任何人。</strong></p><p>“……我先过去了。”</p><p>身后没有传来任何应答，我还是忍不住回头看了一眼。他如常地坐在桌子后，仰起头看着电视里的直播。这情景明明再普通不过，但我却始终感觉到有些说不出的异样。直到他轻轻地咳了一声，声音在空旷的休息室里显得格外清晰。他孤零零地坐在那里。</p><p>“他们都在等你。”</p><p>他突然偏过身提醒道。我犹豫了两秒，监督站在不远处冲我挥着手，喧闹的声音从那头传来。隔着拐角就是座无虚席的场馆，无数双期待的眼眸盯着舞台上那些熠熠生辉的选手，渴盼着一场精彩对决的开始，有光从那里亮起来。</p><p>“把门带上。”</p><p>他又在赶我走，这次罕见地带了点曾经只会出现在我们这些哥哥面前乖张的任性口吻，然而他的神色却没有任何撒娇的意思。</p><p>我深吸一口气，转身走了出去。门关上的一瞬间，我似乎看到他的头颅慢慢地垂了下去……心口一窒，我只觉得像被人抵着胸膛狠狠地开了一枪。我猛地推开了门，他却一脸诧异地看着我，维持着取眼镜的动作，右手抓着眼镜布眨了眨眼。</p><p>“忘了带东西？”</p><p>我沉默地看着他，试图从他的表情里捕捉到些什么。他没有露出丝毫破绽，即使我坚信他身上有什么在真实地发生着变化。</p><p>但那里确实什么也没有。</p><p>“……不。”</p><p>我缓慢地摇了摇头，转身退了出去。</p><p> </p><p>房门在身后咔哒一声合上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>